gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-09G Dwadge
The MS-09G Dwadge (often misspelled as "Dowadge") is a mass-production ground combat mobile suit, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, the design was later updated and featured in the light novel Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Amatha Pola, Holmes and Gadeb Jasin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Another variant of the MS-09B Dom, its relationship with the MS-10 Pezun Dowadge is uncertain. It is the final production model of the Dom series of mobile suits. It featured head mounted vulcan guns and external propellant tanks, extending its hover ability. In addition, the rear thermonuclear jet propulsion unit features dust filters and is equipped with a back-mounted antenna to increase communication capabilities. The most notable of these Dwadge is the MS-09H Dwadge Reformation. The Dwadge Custom has additional shoulder thrusters and may also be armed with large beam cannon. The Dwadge was seen used by various parties in UC 0088. In addition to the heat saber used by most Doms models, the Dwadge used a heat tomahawk. The Dwadge also used a slightly larger (380mm) version of the giant bazooka which uses shaped charge ammunition. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :The Dwadge has a total of four Vulcan guns mounted into its head. These projectile weapons are designed for intercepting missiles and destroying lightly armored vehicles, but are ineffective against the heavier armor of a mobile suit. ;*Heat Saber :Stored on the backpack when not in use, this weapon bears a strong resemblance to the beam sabers used by Earth Federation mobile suits, however it still relies on the older technology of using thermal energy to superheat a metal blade, allowing it to melt through the armor of an enemy machine at high speed. ;*Scattering Beam Gun :The scattering beam gun is a beam weapon mounted in the left side of the Dwadge's chest. As an offensive weapon the scattering beam gun is completely incapable of damaging an enemy machine. The likely reason is that the scattering beam gun has a very cheap and small focusing coil, even more so than the beam spray gun used by the RGM-79 GM, which causes the mega-particles of the beam to lose all cohesion. Though it cannot do any damage it does produce a bright light that is capable of momentarily blinding eyes and visual sensors. ;*380mm Giant Bazooka :A standard weapon of the Dwadge is a large bazooka. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. The barrel is fitted with a thermal covering in order to reduce distortion due to heat. ;*Smoke Discharger :The same principle with mordern day smoke grenade, this canister-type weapon used as ground-to-ground or ground-to-air signaling devices, target or landing zone marking devices, or as screening devices for unit movements, provide opportunity for the Dwadge to make it way through the ground covered by fire. ;*Hand Grenade :Throwing weapon used an alternative to the Cracker Grenade. These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. They come in multiple variants, allowing them to perform different roles in battle. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard Zeon weapon, it's a shell-firing gun that doesn't require energy to use, however it's effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. The machine gun is magazine-fed, with extra magazines mounted on the hip armor of the MS. ;*Beam Pistol :A handheld beam weapon originally developed for the RMS-099 Rick Dias. Despite it's small size, the pistol is powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. The design of the beam pistol is based upon the Borchardt C-93 semi-automatic pistol. ;*Heat Tomahawk :A large, double-bladed heat weapon exclusive to the Dwadge. Being much sturdier in design compared to the heat saber, it is able to better withstand the high powered impacts of melee combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tank :Due to the high fuel consumption of constantly hovering, an additional propellant tank was added to the exterior of the Dwadge to extend its operating time. When the fuel is depleted, the tank can be ejected to decrease mass. History Although built during the One Year War, the Dwadge saw the most use in later conflicts, such as the First Neo Zeon War. Approximately 88 units were produced in conjunction with the Dwadge Custom. In UC 0096, at least one of these suits were used by Zeon remnants to attack the Federation's Torrington Base in combination with a MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen and a MS-06D Desert Zaku. Its group would later be destroyed by the regrouping Federation Forces during the Federation counterattack. Variants ;*MS-09H Dwadge Reformation Gallery ms-09g.jpg|Gundam Unicorn novel version ms-09g-heattomahawk.jpg|Heat Tomahawk ms-09g-giantbazooka.jpg|380mm Giant Bazooka Dowadge-destroys-GuncannonDetector.jpg|Dwadge destroys a Guncannon Detector dwadgebeampistol.jpg References MS-09G Dowadge - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MS-09G Dwadge - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *MS-09G Dwadge on MAHQ.net ja:MS-09G ドワッジ